Growing Up
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: This is the sequel to Surprise Guest. Annabeth and Percy are going through the parental stage. Who knew having a child would be so much hard work? Percy didn't, as usual. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Recapping

**Just recapping your memories on what happened last time! Enjoy the sequel!**

Chapter 31

Annabeth's POV

I was busy packing our groceries away while Percy was busy making Bolognese for dinner tonight. I put the last item away and closed the cupboard. I jumped up onto the kitchen island and sighed.

"How was work?" Percy asked, giving me a smile and turning back to cooking. "Fine." I said, still thinking about the shops. Percy must off sensed something was wrong as he switched the stove off and walked over to stand in front of me.

"What's bugging you?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I hated when he did that because he knew I would always cave in and tell him something. I sighed and said, "Well you remember I used to work with that girl Amy, and then she got another job?" I asked. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well she's 27 now but she's married and has a good job-" I started. "Which you have, so I don't see the problem." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked into his eyes and melted inside, caving in completely.

"She has her on little boy." I said, my voice sounding soft. I had been wanting kids for a while but didn't know if Percy was ready or not. He looked at me for a bit and didn't say anything, which was making me nervous.

He surprised me by cupping my face with his one hand and resting the other on my thigh. I kissed him back, feeling him smiling into the kiss. I pulled away and he smiled widely at me. "So you're ready for kids?" He asked, rubbing his hand across my inner thigh.

I smiled at his cheeky grin and kissed him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him lift me up and carry me out the kitchen.

* * *

The past few weeks have been very agonizing. We had to wait to see if I was pregnant or not. I was sitting in bed, late at night, waiting until tomorrow as I would take a test to see if I am going to be a mother or become depressed and have to try again.

I finally fell asleep but it seemed like only for a few minutes as I woke up a few hours later. I could see the sun rising through the dimmed glass. I turned over but Percy wasn't lying next to me. I got up and stretched, smelling bacon coming from downstairs.

I got up and put my robe around me. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the draw that had a few little white tubes in it. I must have been looking at them for a while as I heard something shift from my side. I turned my head that way and saw Percy standing in the doorway, his arm's crossed, in his boxers.

"You want to know or not?" He asked, a little smile on his face. Gave him a small smile and got the tests out, walking to the bathroom. Those few minutes were extremely agonizing. But the answers made my heart leap.

All the tests read positive. I threw them all away and ran into our bedroom. I jumped into Percy's arms when I saw him waiting there for me. "What did it say?" He asked, trying to pull away from my squeeze to see my face. I looked up into his eyes, unable to speak, and just nodded with a big grin on my face.

He grinned widely and we both laughed with relief. He kissed me all over, my lips, my cheeks, my nose and even my forehead. I laughed as he did it so quickly.

"Oh my gods! I'm going to be a dad." He said, looking me in the eyes. I felt so warm as I saw happiness radiating off of him. I leaned forward, cupping his cheek in my hand, and kissed him.

He deepened it, backing me up onto the bed. I smiled as I lay with my back on the comfortable bed and him with his hands on either side of my head, leaning forward. We pulled away, staring into each others eyes, as I rubbed my thumb over his cheek. I had gotten used to the little stubble, but it was smooth most of the time so I never hd to worry.

He was leaning forward to kiss me again but I put my finger up to his lips. "We need to tell your parents first as you forgot to tell them we were getting married." I said, smiling at his confused face. I removed my finger as he sighed, still smiling. "Five more minutes." He said before closing the gap in between us, making me laugh into the kiss.

* * *

Percy gave my hand a squeeze as Sally put two mugs of coffee in front of us and sat down next to Paul, smiling as always. "So what can you tell us so early in the morning?" Sally asked, sipping her coffee. I smiled at Percy, and he answered. "Annabeth's pregnant!" He said excitedly.

Paul and Sally both grinned widely and gave us hugs. "When did you find out?" Paul asked, still smiling widely. "Earlier this morning." I told him, smiling. "I can't wait!" Sally exclaimed, clapping her hands. I chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"So I hope you guys are looking forward to being grandparents?" Percy said, smiling at them. We all chatted for a while about the baby to come. I decided to break the subject and ask Sally something. "How is all your work going? Any new books?" I asked. She has been doing really well lately and even got some of her books read by the New York Times and Suzanne Collins.

We were all really proud of her. She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. "I have been asked to write an autobiography so am working on it." She said, smiling proudly. "That's great Sally!" I told her, giving her a toothy grin. We finished our drinks and went home. I could get used to being called a to-be-mom.


	2. Stupid hormones

3 Months

Annabeth's POV

I am on my third month now. Percy has been treating me like im uncapable of doing things but I guess its not all bad. I got out of bed, put a thin gown over my shouders and went to the kitchen. When I walked in, Percy was cooking pancakes. "Morning." he said. He turned around and gave me a kiss.

I sat down at the kitchen island and Percy put the kettle on. "Tea? Coffee?" he asked. "Water please." I said. He got me a glass of water and put the pancakes on a plate in front of me. He put his hand over my little baby bump and smiled.

"She or he is going to be beautiful." he said smiling at me. I gave him a smile. He kissed my forehead and sat across from me. "How you feeling today?" He asked me, munching on his pancakes. "Tired." i said. "Well its raining and its Saturday so lets stay in." he said. We finished breafast and went to the lounge.

Percy lay down on the couch and I lay in his arms. He put a protective hand over my stomach and kissed my shoulder. "What do we do when little one is born?" He asked, watching the rain pour down outside.

"Well next week we find out if little one is a boy or girl then we have to find names, clothes and furniture." I answered. "I guess so." he answered. I chuckled and put my hand over his.

I couldn't help thinking, Percy and I are married and having our own little child. My lovely, amazing, handsome, caring husband who I had now known for 13 years. It was pretty surprising, thinking I had known him that long. He was always such a gentleman, I couldn't think of a time that he actually disrespected me.

"Annabeth? You still with me?" He asked, rubbing circles on my arm with his thumb. "Yeah, right here. Always will be." I said, turning around in his arms to look into his deep, green eyes. "I love you so much." He said, cupping my cheek with his hand. I smiled at him, not taking my gaze away from him.

He looked down at my lips and kissed me. I returned it. I felt his tongue slip over my lips, a tingle spredding through my body. I put my hands on his chest, twirling his shirt around in my fingers. Percy had his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. Our legs tangled together.

I felt the pout side world and all my worries disappear as I thought of memories of us together. I smiled into the kiss, remembering our underwater camp kiss. Percy had definitely made me into a softy.

Just to ruin the moment, the front doorbell rang. We both groaned as we heard it. "Save it for later." I whispered in his ear before getting up. "I'll answer it." I said, as he got up. "I think I rather will." He said smirking at me. I looked down and remembered I was still in my pj's. I shoved him as I walked towards the staircase into went upstairs.

**Percy's POV**

I answered the door and saw it was my parents and my brother and sister. "Hey." I said, smiling at them and letting them in. They all greeted me and we all settled in the lounge.

"How's school?" I asked my Charles and Selena. "So awesome! I got 98% for my Maths test." Selena said, enthusiastically. I smiled at her. She was now fifteen years old. She was a miniature version of Paul. On the other hand, Charlie looked like a male version of my mom. "I learnt all the times tables!" Charlie said, proudly. He was ten years old, and surprisingly well behaved.

"Well done to you both!" I said, smiling at them and ruffling Charlie's hair. He laughed and straightened his hair again. "Hello." I heard Annabeth say from behind me. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me. She was wearing blue jeans, my old swim team shirt and her slippers.

"Morning." Selena and Charlie said, giving her a squeeze. "Careful, you don't want to hurt the baby." Mom said, cautious of her unborn grand daughter. Annabeth chuckled and said, "It's fine, don't worry." Sally smiled and sighed. "Sorry." She said, sheepishly. We both chuckled. "Percy, can I go listen to your music in your study?" Charlie asked, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I had all these cd's loaded onto my computer, and he had gotten quite interested in them and loved listening to my music. I chuckled. "Knock yourself out." I said, smiling at him. He hugged me and ran off to my study.

"I know you probably all want to have adult conversations so I'm going to go make myself busy." Selena said, getting up and walking to the library with her iPad. I smiled and watched her close the door behind her.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Would you all like?" Annabeth asked, standing up. We all agreed but my mom stood up and said, "I'll help you." They both smiled and went to the kitchen.

I sat back in the couch and sighed. I noticed Paul smiling at me. "What?" I said, chuckling at him. "Mr Jackson is going to be a father soon." He said, smirking at me. I blushed and laughed. "I know." I replied, returning the smirk.

"So how have things been going?" He asked, sitting forward. "Fine." I said, shrugging. "Percy? Are you ready for this?" He asked, speaking softly to not let mom and Annabeth hear from the kitchen. I was confused at first but realized what he meant and smiled at him.

"Paul, I'm ready for this. We talked about it before hand anyway and it is what we both want so don't worry." I said, smiling reassuringly. He sighed and gave me a half smile. "I know I'm not your real father but I still care for you and just want you to be happy. Sally is always happy when you are so it makes me happy." He said, giving me a smile.

"You'll always be like a dad to me Paul." I said, smiling at him. He chuckled and sat back. A couple minutes later, Annabeth and mom came back in. I wondered if they had had a similar talk.

**Annabeth's POV**

I switched the kettle on and Sally got out the coffee and sugar. "So." Sally started, spooning the coffee into mugs. "How are things between you and Percy?" She asked, looking up at me. "Great I guess. We both cant wait till the baby comes." I said, resting my hand over my small bump.

Sally smiled and carried on spooning the sugar into the mugs. She packed the coffee and sugar away and we both waited for the kettle to boil. "I-um- did you and Percy want kids or was it a surprise?" She asked, her cheeks going red. I chuckled. "When has Annabeth Jackson ever not made a plan?" I asked, sarcastically.

She chuckled and smiled at the ground. She walked forward and rested her hand ever so lightly on my stomach. "My little boy is having his own child." She said softly, talking to herself. She looked up into my eyes and I saw a silent tear fall down her cheek.

I felt my heart sink and started to feel bad. I wiped the tear away and pulled Sally into an embrace. She cried a bit but soon recovered. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." She said, wiping at her eyes. "No, you're not. It's fine." I said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Its just that when he turned twelve he went off to camp and then I didn't see him as much and he grew up mostly there. And then he fell in love and now he's having his own child." She said, rubbing her temples and taking deep breaths.

I felt a lump in my throat and a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry." I croaked out. "I never meant to steal him away from you." I had to squeeze my eyes shut to prevent myself from crying. "Oh no no no, I never meant it like that. Please don't cry." Sally said,worrying her voice as she took my hands in hers.

"I'm fine." she said, chuckling. "I just miss having him at home. But I have Charlie and Selena still so I'll be fine." She said, giving me a smile. I chuckled and blinked away the tears. The kettle finished boiling and we both wiped at our eyes, quickly finishing making the coffee. My stupid hormones.


	3. Forgiveness

4 Months

Percy's POV

I had just gotten back from the shops ask went out to get some groceries. I unpacked all the things and when I was done, went up to my room.

I saw Annabeth looking out the big glass doors at the stormy day. "I got you the chocolate you wanted." I said, attracting her attention. She looked. At the chocolate bar and looked back up at me. "I don't like white chocolate." She said, her voice very serious.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You told me it was your favorite." I said, still confused. She started crying and said, "You never listen." I panicked and kneeled down in front of her. "Annabeth, please don't cry. I will get you a different chocolate." I said, trying to get her to look at me.

She went silent but looked up at me and said angrily, "Are trying to make me fat? Because I already have a baby bump and I don't want extra weight!" I held my hands up in surrender and said, "I'm sorry." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Please go." She said, seriously with her eyes still closed.

I was taken aback but stood up and walked out the room. I was really confused now. I decided the best person who would know about these Types of things would be Piper. I knew Annabeth and I were going to join our friends for a cup of coffee at our favorite coffee shop but Annabeth wasn't feeling well so I said I was going to stay with her. My best hope of finding her, would be there.

~30 Minutes Later~

I opened the door of the coffee shop, and sure as ever there was Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper in our usual booth. I walked over to them and said, "Hey." I dropped my keys on the table and Leo and Frank moved up the seat to make space for me. "I thought you weren't coming, something about helping Annabeth get better." Hazel said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to, but I need girl's help." I said, pulling my fingers through my hair. "If you forgot your anniversary, get her a box of chocolates or something and tell her how much she means to you." Piper said, sipping her coffee.

I chuckled and scratched my head. "Um, okay. She asked me to get her chocolate from the shops but when I gave it to her, her emotions were so erratic. She was firstly serious, then she started crying, then got angry then went back to serious. Any clue what that's about?" I asked.

Piper and Hazel glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh Percy! Yo-you have so mu-much to learn." Hazel said, in between laughs.

"Perce, she's pregnant. She's just going through a hormonal stage." Piper said, patting my hand that was rested on the table. I let out a breath of relief and sat back in the chair. "Thank gods. I thought she was going looney." I said, chuckling. They all laughed and carried on drinking their coffee's.

"So how's things with the daughter of Apollo?" I asked Leo. "We broke up a couple of week's ago." He casually said. Jason, who was drinking his coffee at that time, did a spit take.

"Dude! She was really nice, how could you let her go?" He asked, wiping at his mouth. "Thanks Jason." Frank muttered, wiping the coffee of his face and clothes. Jason apologized but turned back to Leo. "She was moving to Ireland and she said we should break up as her fatal flaw is disloyalty. She didn't want to see another guy and break my heart." Leo explained.

"We're still friends, just not together. But that's fine because I got a new girlfriend. She's a daughter of Demeter." He said, smiling. Piper looked heartbroken. "I'm your best friend and you didn't bother telling me about your heart break?" She said, flabbergasted.

"Well I'm sorry beauty queen I didn't want to disturb you while you are busy with your wedding plans." Leo said, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious answer. Piper and Jason were engaged and getting married in a few months.

"How are the plans?" Hazel asked. Piper smiled at Jason who said, "Great, only a few more things to get." He said, putting his arm around Piper's shoulders.

I stayed and chatted for a bit longer then decided to go home. When I got inside, I dropped my keys on the front ate and went to the lounge. Annabeth was on the couch and as soon as she saw me come in, stood up.

She walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry Percy. I am battling with these stupid hormone mood swings. I'm sorry if I said something stupid." Se said, looking at me worriedly. I smileinane took her hand in mine.

"I love you no matter what." I said, then kissed her hand. She smiled and kissed me. It was soft and sweet. I kissed her back. She was going to pull away but I cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to mine.

I kissed her, resting my other hand on her waist. She smiled into the kiss and returned it. The kiss became hot and heated. I was going to back us up against the wall but I remembered the little baby when I tried pulling her closer to me.

She looked down at the baby bump and said, "Sorry Perce." She shrugged and sat back down on the couch. I chuckled and joined her. I checked the time and sawit was already 6pm. Annabeth and I had soup for dinner and wentstraightto bed.

I put my boxers on and waited for Annabeth in bed. She soon came out wearing a white strappy top and short bed shorts. She crawled in next me and said, "Night." I gently pulled her closer and pressed my chest against her back.

Feeling her chest heaving against my chest was so calming. I rested my hand on her stomach, thinking of the baby. I soon slid my hand to rest on her thigh. I then started rubbing her inner thighs. She let ou a little moan but didn't move.

I moved her strap and kissed her shoulder I sent butterfly kisses cross her shoulder to her collar bone. I kissed her neck, breathing in her lemony scent.

I kissed her neck again, and heard her let out a little moan again and she moved slightly. "You have no idea how much I wanna sitin your lap and kiss you." She mumbled as I kissed neck and nibbled her ear.

I chuckled and kissed her neck again. I then sent butterfly kisses across her jawbone then kissed her head. "Night." I whispered in her ear, then fell asleep.


	4. Call from a Friend

29 January

6 Months

Annabeth's POV

I was just packing up all my things, ready to go home for Percy and my usual Friday night pizza's. I shut down my computer and sighed, wiping my brow. It seems I got tired quicker these days by doing simple things. Stupid pregnancy symptoms.

I really couldn't wait to have our little girl. But as a daughter of Athena, I started thinking about problems. What if my beautiful girl was born blind, or disabled? Or blind and disabled? What if she was down syndrome or hamanager issues?

I decided that if she did, I would love her anyway as she would always be my little girl. I started thinking of when we had gone for the scan and found out she would be a girl, Percy had started to cry with joy. It made my heart bloom as I realized how much this meant to him.

I shook myself out of my daze and grabbed my things, eager to see Percy now. But as always, I was interrupted from leaving. "Annabeth, please check over my models." A new guy, Levy, said. We had just gotten a dozen new interns two weeks ago and for some reason, they all decided to turn to me for help.

"Do you think my angle is right?" Another one said. "Should I add another window on the side?" Another asked. I had eight interns blocking my way to the elevator doors and asking me questions on their designs. I got so annoyed with all of them talking at once that I shouted, "Shut up!" They all fell silent.

"I appreciate you all asking me of all people to help you but I am also busy." I said, trying to keep my cool. "But now is not the time. I am a pregnant lady and would like to go have peace, in my own house, with my husband." I said. They were all silent as they made a path for me to go to the elevators.

As I was waiting for the elevator doors to close, as they all still stood there, I said, "I will check your model on Monday, your angle is perfect and don't add an extra window." I said. They all seemed to relax as I was calming down. "Thank you." They all said, as the elevator doors closed. I smiled, knowing they weren't that bad.

* * *

I hung my coat up and dropped my bags on the floor. I let out a sigh of relief and kicked off my boots. I walked through to the lounge, expecting to see Percy watching TV as he waited for me to come home, as he always does, but saw him crashed out on the couch with papers on the coffee tale and floor.

I sighed, deciding not to wake him up and walked over to him. I kneeled down and started picking up his papers. I looked at some of the papers. It looked like he was studying a new fish or something. There was also a case about a dolphin that had some tumor on its snout and was being brought to their lab to get tested.

I neatened his papers and set them on the coffee table. "Annabeth?" I heard him saying, as he stirred. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, looking at him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you were. Doesnt matter." He said, propping himself up on his elbow. "How was your day?" He asked me. I smiled at his face. His hair was messy as always, his smile tired and his eyes shining with interest.

"Really busy." I said, giving him a little smile. My eyes diverted to his lips but as quick as they went there, I looked back up to him. I had been rushing to work early in the morning and worked late on projects during the evening, that most of the kisses we had were just pecks.

He must have been thinking the same thing as I saw him looking at my lips and then look up again. We both leaned in and met half way. I felt like butterflies had been let loose in my stomach as we kissed. It happened every time we kissed. I felt him smile into the kiss. He cupped my cheek, bringing my face closer to his.

We broke apart for a few seconds to get our breath but then kissed again. I felt his tongue slip over my lips and felt my heart skip a beat. His lips tasted like honeydew. Just before he deepend it, I felt my knees start to hurt. I broke the kiss, remembering I was still kneeling on the ground. I stood up and he moved over to let me sit next to him. I sat down and rubbed my knees. "Ouch." I said, furrowing my eyebrows but laughing.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, putting my feet on the couch. I nestled My head in the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of my head. I felt relaxed, breathing in his salty scent, feeling his radiating heat. We stayed like that for 10 minutes till he said softly, "We should order the pizza." I was going to make a remark that he was always hungry but this felt so right.

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" I said softly, not wanting to leave his side. "Yeah." He whispered, pulling me closer. When I decided I was ready to move I kissed his neck. He looked down at me and kissed me. It was soft and sweet. I smiled at him before moving so he could go phone. I watched as he got up, dialed the number and ordered. I didn't think it would be possible, but now that he was older he was more handsome. I blushed at the thought and looked away.

* * *

We sat on the floor with our backs up against the couch. I wiped my mouth with a serviette and threw it in the empty pizza box. Percy did the same. "So." Percy said, thinking of something we could talk about. "So." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a toothy grin. I laughed at him. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked him, after calming down. "Because you were." He said.

We both stared at each other for a few moments then burst out laughing. He is so silly sometimes. "Excuse me? Attention?" We heard someone say. We looked up and saw Connor sitting at the campfire alone. "Why are you two laughing like idiots?" He asked.

Before we could answer he said, "Doesn't matter. Can we talk to you Percy?" Perce raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting." he said. He looked at me and back to Percy. "Alone?" He asked. Percy looked at me and I shrugged. "I'll go for a shower." I said. He stood up and helped me up. I gave him a smile and went for a shower.

**Percy's POV**

I sat back down and waited for Connor to carry on. "She looks really fat now." He said, chuckling. I gave him a glare and said, "Connor." He flinched but carried on. "Sorry. How's the baby doing?" He asked. I was confused why he was asking me about my personal life but decided not to question it.

"Great thanks." He smiled and looked down at his hands. "Everything alright?" I asked. He scratched his head and said, "Well the IM is going to go off in a bit so can we maybe meet up tomorrow morning in Starbucks near your house?" He asked. "Sure. 8am?" I asked. He nodded and said goodbye before slashing through the message. I guess he needed some guy time.


	5. Standing Up for A Friend

Next Day

Percy's POV

I waited for Connor as I drank my coffee. Finally he came through the front doors. I was the only in the shop so he didn't have to bother looking for me. "Hey." He said as he sat down. "So what's on your mind?" I asked him as I passed him his coffee.

He pulled his fingers through his hair. "A few things. Travis and Katie moved out of camp and are now living in the city together, which I guess most engaged couples do." He said. "My girlfriend from a few months ago was cheating on me with one of my brothers." I could sense he was really hurt by that one.

"And last of all, I got in a fight with the brother who stole my girlfriend and I am now suspended from being head counsellor and going to camp for 2 weeks." He said. I felt really sad for him but also was a little cross that he got into so much trouble.

"I messed up big time." He said, looking at his hands. "You did." I said. "But you're like a brother to me. Come stay at my place till your suspension is over." He looked up at me. It was the first time I actually studied his face. His eyes were tired, their usual mischievous glint gone, he looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days and he looked pale.

"Are you serious?" He asked, unbelievingly. I stood up and so did he. "Come, let's go to my place." I said. He looked at me for a moment then gave me a hug. I returned it. "Thanks Percy." He said, his voice cracking. We both walked to my place.

When we went inside, I put my keys down and we went through to the lounge. "Hey Ann. Connor is going to be staying with us for a few weeks." I said, interrupting her from her reading. She was going to ask but I shot her an _I will tell you later_ look and she smiled at him. "Sure, make yourself at home." He thanked her and I showed him to the guest room.

"Are your bags still at camp?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said, looking around the room. "I'll go fetch them for you." I said, wanting to go see camp. "Thanks." He said, shooting me a friendly look. I smiled and grabbed my keys.

* * *

I walked into camp, looking around. It looked just the same as normal but with many new campers. Some of them looked at me and started whispering among their friends. I guess they knew who I was. I went to the first place I thought Chiron could be, the arena. Sure as ever, there he was training kids about 13, 14 years old.

I walked right over to him. He must have seen me from the corner of his eye as he turned and smiled at me. "Hi Percy, what are you doing here? I thought you had a little girl on the way?" He said, playfully.

"Can we please talk?" I asked, not wanting to joke around. He must of heard the seriousness in my voice as he told the campers to take five. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Suspending Connor? Really?" I asked, letting my anger show. I respected him but I was worried that my friend might become suicidal. "Perseus, please don't talk so loudly. And he physically harmed another camper which is against camp rules." Chiron said, noticing the surrounding campers listening.

"Against camp rules? Luke poisoned me, tried to kill me, and he wasn't even considered a bad person." I said. "You would never say that in front of Annabeth,your wife, but you say it behind her back. Please don't bring Luke into this." He said, sounding a little nervous by all the people looking now.

"Do you know what he has been through? He hasn't seen his brother since he left camp, his girlfriend cheated on him with one of his step brothers-" Chiron interrupted by saying, "I don't interfere with personal matters."

"AND he is being driven suicidal." I said. "Please Chiron, I can't see him this way. I can't recognize my friend anymore." I said, looking Chiron in the eyes. He didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath and walked away from him. "Perseus." He said, galloping after me. "Chiron, I really don't want to hear an excuse about how you didn't know or that you are sorry. It's been a long week." I said. I sighed and walked away from him. I heard whispers from the arena as I walked to the Hermes cabin.

I went inside and saw his bags on his bed. I went to get them. "Excuse me?" I heard a voice say. I really wasnt in the mood to talk to someone. I turned around and saw a pretty girl, about eighteen with brown hair and blue eyes, who seemed to have been crying.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Connor. Please tell him that." She said. I realized she was his ex girlfriend. "I'm sorry but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I said, picked up Connors suitcase, and walked past her and out the door.

As I walked across the field, campers moving away from me, one camper stood in my way. I immediately knew he was a son of Hermes. "So I broke my older brother, how pleasing." He said, smirking. "He's just a wimp. I don't know how the so called 'Hero of Olympus' could be friends with that ass." He said.

That was the last straw for me. I dropped the bags and, with my improved reflexes, whipped out Riptide, uncapped it and put it too his neck and put my free arm behind his head. "I don't want to ever hear you disrespecting my friends, a camper or your own brother." I said, letting my voice drip with cold.

I felt the fear radiating off him. "And don't disrespect me." I said, lengthening each word. I removed my sword from his neck and the arm from behind his neck, capped my sword and put it in my pocket. I picked his bags up and carried on walking past him and up the hill.

I heard the campers all the way up the hill. I didn't care that I was going to be avoided by campers whenever I go to camp or if I was disowned. I was standing up for my friend.

**Hope you I enjoyed that! I really wanted to show how much emotion Percy has. Thank you! :)**


	6. Getting back on Track

Monday

Annabeth's POV

I called the office to day I was taking the day off. I was really not feeling well and had a headache. When Percy came back with Connor's bags, he told me what Connor told him and about his talk with Chiron.

I was a little cross that he shouted at Chiron who is like a second dad to me, but he was standing up for his friend. Around about 12pm I started feeling better but I still had a headache. I decided to go check on Connor.

I saw his door was open so went right in. "Connor?" I asked, standing in the doorway. He was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed and his head down. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, standing up.

I gave him a small smile and walked over. We both sat down on the bed. We were silent for a few moments until he said, "I know you don't like me that much because you think I'm immature and silly so you don't have to say things to make me feel better." He said, honestly. Now I knew how bad he must be hurt as he never talked sense.

"It's true, but your still my friend and I want to help you." I said, reasoning with him. He sighed and waited for me to say something. "Why did you punch the guy?" I asked, the question bugging me.

Connor stared out the window. "He told me he slept with Abbey." He replied, looking out the window. He looked at me, his eyes tearing up. "He had been telling me about how she was so much happier with him and I couldn't take anymore from him so I punched him." He said, wiping at his eyes.

I thought of something to say as I wasn't very good with emotional things. "Connor, look at me." I said, and he did. "Girls are stupid. We mess up, it's something many people do. I thought I loved Luke but when I started to love Percy, I knew that I hadn't loved Luke." I said, but he still didn't look assured. "Look, you thought you loved her and when she broke your heart, it hurt really bad. But you will meet a girl somewhere who makes you feel like she is your everything and you will be her world. I feel like that with Percy."

Connor contemplated it for a bit. He soon gave a little smile and looked at me. "Thanks Annabeth. I appreciate it." He said, seeming happier already. I patted his knee and walked towards the door. I turned just before I went out. "When am I ever wrong?" I asked. He chuckled and I smiled, walking down the corridor.

* * *

Later that evening

I lay on the couch with my eyes closed and my hand on my stomach. I smiled as I felt her soft little kicks. I felt a hand touch my shoulder so I looked up. I smiled as I saw Percy.

He joined me on the couch, letting me snuggle under his arm as we had done a few days before. I looked at him and he smiled, leaning in to kiss me. I felt is lips on mine, soft and tasting like salt. I returned the kiss, parting my lips.

I felt his tongue run over my lips and felt that cage of butterflies being opened. He reached down and cupped my cheek, pulling my face closer to his. "I love you." Percy mumbled against my lips before kissing me again. I smiled Into the kiss and slipped my tongue in his mouth. "Percy." I voice interrupted us.

We broke apart quickly. Connor came into the room a couple moments later. "Sorry, where is the news paper?" He asked. He looked cleanly shaven, his hair was wet from the shower and he had a smile on his face.

"On the kitchen island." Percy said, happily. Connor smiled before disappearing again. He looked at me with surprise. "What did you tell him?" He asked. I chuckled at him. "I told him that he shouldn't be sad and should get over her." I said. Percy raised his eyebrow and said, "Way to make things subtle." I laughed at him.

"I didn't say it like that." I said, smiling at him again. He chuckled and then put his hand on my stomach. "Nearly seven months now." He said, smiling. "Do you think we'll be good parents?" I asked him. He just smiled and said, "More than certain." I felt reassured so snuggled into his chest and relaxed.

* * *

I was really surprised at the progress that Connor has made. He got a temporary job working at a small restaurant near the house and was earning a reasonable salary. Percy and I were really happy for him. We just hoped he would become his normal self again.


	7. Clara

**Sorry, going to do a few in Connor's POV for one or two chapters but then will be back to the best couple we all love again**.

One week later

Connor's POV

I was sitting in the Starbucks around the corner. Percy had finally let me walk around the streets and drive his car, when he wasn't using it, now that he wasn't afraid I was going to do something suicidal.

In the past few days I had gotten a not to bad job and seen Travis and Katie. I was definitely better than I had been. I was busy drinking a coffee, looking around the shop. There weren't many people. I was starting to feel a little hungry so got up with my half drunken coffee to order a muffin.

I accidentally knocked someone's papers off the side of their table. "Sorry." I apologized as I picked their papers up. I stood up and handed the papers to the person but stopped in my tracks. She was a beautiful girl, about 20 years old.

She had tanned skin, black hair in a bun and crystal blue eyes. In other words, she was beautiful. She gave me smile a toothy smile. "It's my fault, I shouldn't put my papers on the edge of the table." She said, her beautiful flowing voice singing through my ears.

"I'm Connor." I said, shaking her hand. She gave a chuckle. "Clara." She said. I rolled it around in my head. "Do you want to sit?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as I was still standing there like an idiot. I chuckled and sat down. "What are you working on?" I asked her. She gave me a big smile. "Some new drawings." She said. I had a look at the sketches of nature and people and all sorts. "I'm an artist." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

I looked at them a little longer. "Your drawings are amazing." I said, giving her a smile. She let a small smile creep onto her face. "Thanks." She said, shyly. "So what do you do?" She asked me, putting her drawings to the side. "Um, well. recently went through a hard time but have started working in Leni's Restuarant. I don't know if you know it." I said, feeling silly about my little job.

"I love that place." She said, her eyes twinkling. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked into her eyes. I noticed her also looking into my eyes but didn't break the gaze. She blinked and looked away from me, blushing slightly.

"So what are your hobbies?" She asked me. We talked for a few hours, her laughing at times. It was such a pretty laugh that made my ears flap. "We'll it's getting late." She said, sighing. "We should keep in touch." She said, gathering her papers. We both walked to the door and I let her go first.

"This was fun." I said, smiling at her. She blushed a bit and looked down at her shoes. "It was." She said, looking me in the eyes. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. Something told me, that it wouldn't be the last time I see her.

* * *

I had seen her a couple times that week. She had invited me to go over to her house today. I made sure I looked fine before walking a few blocks to get to her house. I rang the doorbell and heard a muffled, "Come in!"

I went inside and found my way to what must have been her art room. It was quite big. "Hi!" She said, giving me a smile with a brush in one hand and a palette in the other. "How you?" I asked.

"Great and you?"

"Good thanks."

I walked over and saw what she was working on. She put her paints down and stepped back a bit. "Not bad I guess." She said, studying it. It was a painting of a tree with the roots hanging into a river. It was amazing. "It's stunning, Clara." I told her, admiring the beautiful artwork.

She washed her hands and showed me to her lounge. We sat down and relaxed. The afternoon sun was streaming through the window and onto me. "You know you're beautiful." She said, examining me. I felt flustered at first then realized she was talking from an artists point of view. "And so are you." I said, half jokingly.

She chuckled and got a drawing book and pencil. She sat there and sketched me for the next hour. When she showed me she pointed out how I had a nice build, natural athletes body and all different artistic things.

"So where did you grow up?" She asked me. "I practically grew up in a camp. My, uh, family owned it and my brother and I stayed their with or friends and family as our mom died and dad travelled a lot." I said, trying to explain camp in a mortals point of view. "And you?" I asked.

"I lost my parents in a car accident when I was two. I lived in many different foster homes." She said, looking at her hands. "Please don't give me sympathy though." She said. "I don't need it." I go what she meant. I didn't want sympathy when I was going through my rough time a while ago.

"Well as we're getting to know each other, lets chat. I remember you Said you were going through a tough time a while before I met you, tell me about it." She said, looking at me from the other side of the couch.

"Well my twin brother, who I was very close with, moved out of camp with his fiancée and they have a house not far from here. Secondly I found out a couple months ago my girlfriend was cheating on me with my step brother." I said, looking at her.

"And lastly, I got suspended from the camp as I got into a fight with him." I said. She thought for a bit. "Why did you fight?" She asked. "He had been telling me for the past few weeks about how they were so happy together and went to drink together and stuff and the last straw for me was when he told me they slept together."I said, looking at my hands.

She studied me for a bit. "Who helped you get through that?" She asked. O smiled and said, "I have some really good friends I met at camp who are now married to each other and have a baby girl on the way. Percy, my best friend, is letting me stay at his place, and his wife Annabeth was talking to me the other day and it helped a lot."

She smiled and looked at her hands. "I wish I had friends like that." She said, softly. "You have me." I said, just as softly. She looked up and smiled warmly at me. "Thanks Connor." She said. We chatted a lot about earlier childhood and stuff like that. I sensed that there was something she wast telling me but she would probably tell me in her own time.


	8. I love you

One month later

Connor's POV

I was busy drinking my coffee during my break. I missed Clara so much. We hadn't talked since our fight a couple days ago.

A few days before

I was waiting in Clara's lounge so we could go out to Starbucks for a coffee. She hadn't had a good week so I wanted to cheer her up. "Come, your painting will be here when we get back." I told her. She just waved me off and carried on with her artwork.

I sighed and took the brush from her hands to get her attention, accidentally getting paint on her canvas. She got really mad and told me to get out. I missed her so much. "Hey Connor." I heard Carlos, one of the guys I work with, say. He got out a cigarette and lit it. "What happened to that girl you like? Clara?" He asked, blowing out the smoke.

"She got really mad with me a couple days ago." I said, sighing. "You know what you should do?" He said. I looked at him. "Get her back." He said. I thought for a bit before rehanging him and running through the restaurant and into the rain. I sprinted as fast as I could through the wet streets, to get to her house. When I got to her place I was sopping wet.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. When she answered she frowned and said, "Connor? Wha-" I interrupted her. "I am sorry about messing up your painting and being so stupid. I know I have seemed like this healing guy who needs help but I'm just getting my life back. And then I met you and you turned me around. And I found out I love you." I said, accidentally letting that last part slip out.

She looked at me for a couple seconds, me admiring her beautiful black hair cascading down in her face, and then she cupped my cheek and kissed me. I was surprised at first but cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer. She tangled her fingers in my hair.

We both broke away for air. I looked at her, her clothes now damp from me. "Well can I come in?" I asked, chuckling. She laughed and let me in. She had her fire blazing in her lounge. She handed me a towel and a blanket. I dried myself down and sat side by side with her. "So what does this make me to you?" I asked, still trying to process what just happened.

I saw her blush a bit and look up at me. "Well it depends where you would take me for our first date." She said, jokingly. We both laughed. I looked at her hand before intertwining our fingers together. I looked at her and saw her examining our hands. She smiled at it and gave my hand a squeeze.

I looked at her and she looked back at me. We leaned in and met halfway. I felt fireworks exploding in my head as I tasted her honey lips. She smelt like cherries and her skin was so both turned our bodies inward as we kissed. Finally we shifted so she was sitting in my lap. I had my hands on her waist and she had my face cupped in her hands.

She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I smiled against her lips. It was weird that I could know someone for such little time and already be in love. "Clar, I was hoping you could-" a voice said but stopped abruptly. She quickly broke our kiss and got off my lap. I turned around and saw a man with greying hair. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." He said, flustered and looking down.

Clara straightened her shirt and stood up. "Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Connor." She said, nervously. "Connor meet my dad." I stood up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." I said, pushing away the embarrassment. He gave me a smile. "Nice to meet you Connor. It wasn't the way I wanted to meet you after Clara told me about her new friend but anyway." He said. "And call me Mike."

"Well I was going to ask if you could take me to your gallery viewing but you two should do something together." He said. "Your right, we should. I will see you later." She said, kissed her day's cheek, grabbed her bag and led me out the door. We got in her car and sat for a few minutes. "I am so sorry, when you came I forgot my dad was staying with me and I..." She faltered.

"Kissed me, invited me into your house and we made out?" I asked, sarcastically. She slapped my arm but still chuckled. "Well there are back seats in cars for a reason." She said, smirking at me. was smirked butit faltered. "Can we drive somewhere a little less out of view of your dad?" I asked nervously. She laughed and we drove to an old alley way.

We climbed in the back seats and she sat in my lap. I kissed her, putting my hands on her waist and she cupped my face. We carried on kissing, me tasting honey as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. We broke apart for air and I kissed her jawbone. She shudder from my breath on her neck which made me smile.

We kissed again, my face in her hands, but she moved her hands to my chest and broke the kiss. "Are we taking this too fast?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. I guess we were but instead I said, "We only live once, right?" I guess it was a so of Hermes thing. She chuckled and kissed me. "We." She said, then pecked my lips. "Should." Another peck. "Get some." Peck. "Coffee." She said, then gave me a longer kiss.

We both got to the front seats and drove to the nearest Starbucks. I slung my rm around her shoulders as we sat and drank some coffee. I guess some things were going my way. Travis had helped me rent an apartment not too far from Percy's house, I moved on from my ex and now had a new girlfriend. This day just keeps getting better.

* * *

I walked down the hill at camp, the first time since I left for my suspension. I told them I was still settling down so wouldn't be going back until I was better.

I was greeted by a few campers and got hugs from some of my siblings. I saw Chiron reading on the porch of the big house so went to go talk with him. "Hi Chiron." I said, attracting his attention.

He got up and gave me a hug. I was confused but returned it. "I am sorry." He said, pulling away from the hug. "It's fine, I'm settled now." I said, giving him a smile. "So are you going to be regaining our position?" He asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry Chiron but I have decided to move to the city. This place will always be home though." I told him. "I'm proud of you, but may I ask why?" He asked, questioningly. "Travis helped me buy an apartment near Percy's house, I got a job and I met someone., I told him, smiling.

He nodded an said, "Very well." I thanked him and went to my cabin. I collected my last few things and said goodbye to my siblings. "Why are you leaving?" My younger siblings all asked, crowding me outside the cabin. "I have a girlfriend in New York and shmightn't move in with me." I told them. The girls giggled and the guys nodded, blushing slightly.

On my way towards the Big house, I was stopped by my ex, Abbey. "Hi." She said. "Hey." I said, avoiding eye contact. "I'm really sorry for what I did, do you think we could patch things up?" She asked, taking my hand in hers. I slipped my hand out of hers and looked her in the eye. "No thanks, I met someone who actually loves me." I told her before walking to say goodbye to Chiron. I smiled, knowing that I was doing the right thing.


	9. 8 Months

8 months

Annabeth's POV

One month to go. I was really excited to see my much wanted little girl. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. I stumbled down the stairs, my belly affecting my centre of gravity.

When I finally got on the ground, I sighed and went to the lounge. I saw Percy sitting there, looking out a the city lights in the middle of the night. It was 11 pm. He looked deep in thought so I felt bad for disturbing him.

"Percy?" I asked, walking over to him. He looked up and moved over. "Your supposed to be sleeping." He said, worried that if I'm tired it would affect our little girl. "So are you." I told him. He sighed and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"I'm just scared that something is going to happen and we're going to lose her." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Perce, I'm scared too. But if that happens, we try again." I told him, as confidently as I could.

"I know, but I don't want to have the thought that we lost our first child." He said, softly. I kissed his cheek and moved his face so he could look at me. "We aren't going to lose her." I told him, looking into his emerald eyes.

He sighed and kissed my cheek. "You're right." He said. "When am I not?" I asked him, smiling. He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder. I yawned and shifted. "We should go to bed." He said, without attempting to get up. "Mhm." I said, closing my eyes.

He helped me up and we went upstairs. He lay on his back with me, feeling bad that I had to lie on my back all night. "Night." He said, giving my hand a squeeze before sighing and falling asleep.

* * *

I waddled into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs at the island. Percy was still getting ready. I closed my eyes and just sat in one position. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around mine and rest their hands on my stomach. Percy.

"How you feeling?" He asked me. "Fine." I said, taking a deep breath. He kissed my cheek, and swiveled my chair so I could face him. I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me. "You look beautiful as ever." He said. "I don't feel beautiful." I said, expressionlessly.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me. My brain melted as I tasted his salty lips. He slipped his tongue across my bottom lip then pulled away. "Feeling better?" He asked, cockily. "Maybe." I said with a smirk.

He sat back on his haunches and kissed my belly. "So how is the names list going?" He asked walking over to the fridge. "Jenna." I said, remembering our list.

"I can't wait to have our little girl." He said, pushing one of my curls behind my ear and kissing my forehead. Me neither. I just couldn't wait to get my centre of gravity back and have my little Jenna in my arms.


	10. Delivery

9 Months

Annabeth's POV

I sat down at the table in the restaurant. It was surprisingly sunny. I sat outside with Hazel, Frank, Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo. "It's not my fault." Was all I caught from their conversation as I had drifted off into my own world.

I felt a little pain in my stomach but decided the baby must be kicking. "Earth to Annabeth?" Hazel asked. "Yes, sorry. What?" I asked, paying attention. "Are you okay? You look nervous." She said, studying my face.

Piper was doing the same thing. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous because the baby is due in a few days." I said, taking a gulp of my water. They all gave me a smile then went back to their conversations.

I felt a little pain and then my thighs get wet. Oh no, why here? "Percy?" I said, but it came out more like a squeak. "Percy." I said, getting my voice back and trying to be calm. He still didn't hear me. "Percy." I said, a bit or urgently. He turned to me and smiled. "Yeah?" He asked. I but my lip and said, "My water broke."

* * *

Percy's POV

I sat next to Annabeth's bed as she rested up after the delivery. I held my little girl in my arms, afraid I would ever lose her. She was beautiful, just like her mother. She had curly blonde hair. She would wriggle a bit and then relax and be at peace again. "Mr Jackson?" I heard a nurse say from the doors.

I looked up at her. "You have some visitors." She said, then stepped back letting my mom and Paul into the room. "Percy!" My mom said quietly, looking lovingly at the little girl in my arms. I stood up and walked over To them. "May I?" Mom asked, looking at me. "Of course." I said, chuckling and handing Jenna over to mom.

"Hey there my darling. I'm your grandmother, but call me Sally." She said, rocking Jenna in her arms. She soon handed the baby to Paul, who did the same baby talk thing. He handed her back to me and I held her gently. "How was Annabeth?" Mom asked, seeing Annabeth still sleeping.

"She was fine, just really exhausted afterwards." I told them. They both congratulated us and said they would visit us after we had settled down back at home. They both left and I took my seat back next to Annabeth. She woke up a little while later.

"Hey." I said, giving her a smile. "Does she have seven fingers and thirteen toes?" She asked. I chuckled and handed Jen to her. She gasped as she gently held our little girl in her arms. "She's beautiful." She said softly, looking up at me with tears of join her eyes. I gave her a kiss and kissed my little girls head.


	11. Baby

3 Weeks Later

Annabeth's POV

I smiled down at the little girl in the cot. She was fast asleep. She had a few wisps of blonde hair on her head and had the sweetest little hands and feet ever. But the thing I love the most are her eyes.

They were a beautiful emerald green, just like her fathers. And Percy has been so good with her. He loves playing with her and tickling her tummy and even changing the diapers.

I walked out the room and into my room. I saw Percy lying on the bed doing work on his laptop. I leaned against the doorway, watching as he worked away. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey." He said, closing his laptop and pushing it aside. I walked to the bed and lay next to him.

I leaned my back up against the bed post and sighed. He touched my face, turning it towards himself, and kissed me softly. "I love you so much." He mumbled against my lips. I mumbled it back and kissed him. He returned it, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. He intertwined our fingers and we lay on our backs, looking at the ceiling. "This is one of the best decisions we have ever had." He said, still looking at the ceiling.

I smiled, knowing that Percy would be a great parent. I pulled onto my side and put my head in the crook of Percy's neck. Just then, Jen started to cry. I sighed And got up. " Sit. I'll get her back to sleep." Percy said, smiling and getting up to go to her room.

I smiled and followed shortly after him. I got my phone out and took a picture of Percy rocking Jenna back to sleep. It was amazing. I went into the room and smiled down at Jenna. "Hey my precious. How you doing?" I asked her, wiping her mouth with her bib.

She giggled as a response. I kissed Percy's cheek and walked over to her cot to neaten it. I leaned against the wall, watching him walk round he room and talk softly to her. I loved how something so big and strong could be so gentle and loving towards something so small.

He glanced up at me and smiled. I gave him a smile and walked out the room. I walked to our bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Just as I closed my eyes to try relax, my phone rang. I answered it, seeing it was Paul. "Hey Paul!" I said. "Hi Annabeth. Sally has been dying to come see her granddaughter. Have you got some time?" He asked.

"Sure, come now." I said, smiling. Sally hadn't seen the baby since she wanted us to be settled down at home. "See you in a bit." He said, then hang up. I smiled and walked back to the nursery to tell Percy.

* * *

I answered the door and let Paul, Sally, Charles and Selena in. They all came through to the lounge. "Let me call Percy." I said, getting up. As I walked up the stairs, I thought about Charles and Selena's birthdays. She was 15 and he was 9.

I got Percy and we walked downstairs. When we went into the lounge, Sally and Selena gasped. "Oh my word! She's gorgeous!" Selena said, tickling Jenna's tummy. Percy handed the baby to Sally, who rocked Jen in her arms and felt her small hands and feet.

When she was done, she handed Jen to Paul. He smiled down at her and tickled her before passing her back to us. "Can I hold her?" Selena asked. "Sure." Percy said, smiling as he passed the baby to her.

She went all baby talk and giggled at the little baby. "I'm going to make coffee." I said, getting up. Sally got up as well and came to the kitchen to help. When we were alone she asked, "So how are you feeling?" I gave her a smile and said, "Fine. Much better."

Sally smiled as she switched the kettle on and got the mugs out. "Does Percy like having a little girl?" She asked, smiling down at the coffee she was spooning out. "He loves her so much. It makes me feel so happy that he loves her so much." I said, smiling into space.

Sally gave me a smile and then hugged me. "Thank you Annabeth. For everything. Helping Percy through his teens at camp, loving him, marrying him and having his child." she said, tears of joy forming in her eyes. I gave her a big hug and a smile. "It's a pleasure Sally."

We finished making the coffee and went to the lounge. They stayed for a bit then left. I carried Jen back to the nursery. I sat on one of the chairs and held her to my chest as I fed her. She drank for a while before wanting to sleep again.

I put herin her cot and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I held her little hand as she drifted off. " I love you my darling." I whispered, then went to our room. I got into my pajamas and gotin bed. I smiled as Percy wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer and fell asleep. I intertwined our fingers then closed my eyes.

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started school again now and have ballet rehearsals every Saturday and Sunday for the next few weeks. I work for 5 hours and I still have my godparents and their kids out from the US to visit family. And to top it off, my Afrikaans teacher is giving us an Afrikaans test every Monday for the next eight weeks. Ugh! So please try understand how busy I am going to be. Thanks!**

**P.S: I am going to start a new story with HoO one shots. So please read when it comes out!**


	12. Perfect Life

Percy's POV

I got out of bed, unable to sleep. It was 1am in the morning, but I couldn't getto sleep. I decided to go check on Jenna. I walked to her cot, and looked down at her. She was peaceful, her smooth skin being illuminated by the light from the corridor. She was beautiful.

I smiled at her, and left the room. I went downstairs and got a glass of warm milk. I sipped it as I stood in the kitchen doorway, looking into the lounge and out into the city. The city lights were bright, but everything was quiet in the house.

I looked around the room, thinking about what memories could be made. We would sit on the couch, watching as she played with her toys. We would congratulate her on her good marks. We could help her through her first heart break.

I sighed as I finished my milk and went back to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Annabeth's peaceful face. There was a little smile on her face, so I guessed she was having a good dream. As I looked at her I thought about when we were younger, in our teens.

_~Flashback~_

_I held Annabeth's hand and guided her to the secret area. I had blind folded her to take her somewhere special. "Are we there yet?" She asked, smiling. I chuckled. I finally reached the spo and took her blind fold off. She gasped and looked all around. We were in a field of daisies._

_"Percy." She said, still look everywhere. "This place is beautiful." She said, looking at one of the flowers. "Like you." I said, intertwining our fingers. She looked me in the eye, and I saw the happiness in her eyes._

_She gave me a hug, burying her head in my neck. We pulled away and I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I pulled her closer, lifting her off the ground. I set her down and she pulled away. "Are we alone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

_I gave her a smile. "Of course." I said. She chuckled and kissed me again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her. I smiled into the kiss which made her smile too. We broke apart and sat down. We were surrounded by daisies, tall and of different colours._

_It reminded me of how we all were. Different. But some changed color, just like people change. How Annabeth changed. How I changed. How we changed. As we were sitting side by side, I turned my head and kissed her, cupping her cheek. She returned it._

_She lay with her back on the ground and I softly kissed her. I rubbed my thumb back and forth across her cheek. She made me happy, and she felt like home. But right there. it was true bliss._

_~End of Flashback~_

I smiled and crawled back next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, rubbing circles on her stomach with my thumb. She was what I always wanted. And our little girl always brightened the day. Her little laugh, her little wails. Everything she did made me feel happy. I was living the perfect life.


	13. Chap 13

**AN: Sorry**

**I am sad to tell you I have been busy the past month and lost my feel for this story. I know many of you really liked it. :(**

**I'm just going through a busy time and am thinking of a new story. I really hope you all understand. I feel terrible. If you want to give me hard comments and make my life slightly more difficult, you are all welcome to PM me.**

**Can't wait to get some free time and start writing a new story again as I have been real busy. This is the first time I have one on the computer for the past 6 weeks!**

**Love you all for supporting me :)**

**-Sam**

**xox**


End file.
